


One Day

by PyrophobicDragon



Series: Cops and Robbers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of Blood, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: Police AU. A day in the life of Detective Hanzo Shimada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Establishing character for the "Cops and Robbers" series, but stands alone.

3:00 AM: Hanzo Shimada wakes up abruptly. Dreams of blood and screams still cling to the back of his eyelids. He sits up, letting the warm arms of his bed partner fall away from his waist, and tries to breathe.

 

3:02 AM: Hanzo lays back down. Ziegler has been getting on his case--heh. Getting on his case--about sleep deprivation. When he tells her he simply cannot sleep, she gently suggests simply lying still and resting, even if he’s not sleeping. He tries to ignore the pity in her eyes.

 

3:17 AM: McCree started shifting in his sleep, his breathing quickening and his eyes shaking under the lids. As always, Hanzo wraps his arms around McCree’s middle and rests his head on his chest, grounding him somewhat.

 

3:20 AM: McCree settles back down to sleep, snuffling quietly. His arms come back up to wrap around Hanzo. He breathes a sigh of relief.

 

3:34 AM: Hanzo gives up.

 

3:35 AM: He wiggles out of his partner’s--heh. Partner in every sense of the term--grasp and hops off the bed. He takes his glasses off the bedside table and puts them on, using his knuckle to try and smudge away a fingerprint. He slides on his leg braces and stands up, waiting for the initial pain to subside. The design on his braces is unusual. He knows people at work wonder if his legs are prostheses, or shoes, or what-have-you, but it’s really none of their business. The only one who knew what they really were is McCree, and he knows the value of silence.

 

3:38 AM: He walks to the kitchen, the metal of his braces making little tapping noises as he steps from carpet to wood. He flicks on the kettle and putters around, making tea. On second thought, he adds more water and turns on the rice maker as well.

 

3:39 AM: He turns off the rice maker. He forgot to add rice.

 

3:40 AM: The rice maker goes back on, this time with rice and water.

 

3:41 AM: The hot water is done. He makes tea and goes to the study. He turns on his laptop and pulls up some reports.

 

4:05 AM: The rice is done. He scoops some into a bowl and walks back to the study and adds tea to the rice.

 

4:06 AM: Mm. Green tea rice with green tea on the side. Truly he is living the dream.

 

4:10 AM: He tabs out of the word processor and checks the news. More police and ex-police are dying or getting murdered in the areas around them. Some blame the current tensions running through the country. He hopes the trend won’t bleed into their district, although he knows it’s only a matter of time. Their force tries hard to be “transparent” and “community-oriented,” but there are black marks on their record, especially surrounding Reyes. He frowns and tries to put it out of his mind.

 

4:12 AM: He has found a gif of malamute puppies! He wonders how McCree would feel about getting a dog.

 

4:13 AM: They’re both far too busy. He’d feel terrible leaving a dog to fend for itself while they’re both at work.

 

4:15 AM: He thinks, and not for the first time, about quitting. Not just to get a dog, either.

 

4:16 AM: They could have a child or two. He feels something tug at his chest.

 

4:17 AM: Quitting the force won’t help him with his attempts at redemption. Nor will it help his mental state. He turns his attention back to his work.

 

4:26 AM: Huh. Blizzard is making a new I.P, a first-person shooter. Looks interesting, though he isn’t terribly interested in online games or FPS’. He’ll have to ask Hana and see what she thinks.

 

4:35 AM: He heads back into the bedroom to change out of the robe he sleeps in and put on his work clothes. McCree snores on, dead to the world.

 

4:38 AM: He walks into the bathroom and turns on the light to do his eyeliner and put in his contacts. Only then does he realize the tie still has stains and bite marks from when he and McCree...yeah. He blushes, even though no one is there to witness, and heads back to the bedroom to find another tie.

 

4:39 AM: The tie he picks up is far too long for him. It’s likely McCree’s. That, plus the tacky orange pattern is definitely not his color.

 

4:40 AM: He finds a nice blue tie free of stains. He ties it in a half-Windsor, making sure the collar of his shirt is high enough to cover the hickeys, then puts in his contacts. With his glasses off, he can lean forward and do his eyeliner.

 

4:41 AM: Dammit.

 

4:45 AM: It took almost five minutes to scrub off the eyeliner. He loves his tattoo liner, especially on days with a lot of investigating, but damn is it a bitch to get off, especially when fresh. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

 

4:46 AM: He blinks at himself in the mirror and smiles. Perfect. 

 

He trims his facial hair and scowls at the grey at his temples. McCree likes it, if the way he nuzzles into it is any indication, but it just reminds Hanzo of the stresses that resulted in premature grey hairs. He does admit that it makes him look dignified.

 

Last thing he does is sweep up his hair into a high ponytail and tie it with his favorite gold ribbon. It’s a liability on a case, but when he’s doing office work he likes it.

 

4:48 AM: He packs his laptop, his power cord, a mouse, a notebook and pens, his headphones and phone, and his wallet. He checks the contents of his wallet and makes sure he has everything: card, cash, bus pass, I.D.

 

4:50 AM: He slips back into the bedroom, where McCree has rolled over into the warm area left by his body and is now cuddling with Hanzo’s pillow. Hanzo smiles fondly down at his messy hair, unkempt beard, and hairy back. He leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

4:51 AM: He heads outside their apartment and walks two blocks to the bus stop. It’s a bit embarrassing that a man his age doesn’t know how to drive. The bus here is nice enough, and back in Japan, he never had any reason to learn.

 

He tries not to think about just why he didn’t have to drive.

 

4:53 AM: The bus arrives. He says good morning to the driver as he boards and taps his card. He chooses a seat and untangles his headphones. He debates doing some work but he’ll probably get a headache from motion sickness.

 

5:21 AM: He gets off the bus and walks to the station. 

 

5:26 AM: He stops and taps on the door of a bakery, ignoring the CLOSED sign. There’s no response.

 

5:28 AM: He’s been standing out here for far too long. He grins evilly. Hana’s going to kill him for this, but he whips out his phone and chooses her number. He texts WHERE’S MY DROID.

 

5:29 AM: Even down here, he can hear the ringing. And the shrieking.

 

5: 32 AM: The door to the bakery is opened by a glaring Hana Song, wearing a pink bunny onesie. She waves her phone at him and demands, “Is it really worth doing that to me at five thirty in the morning for your damned sweets?” He gives her a deadpan look, and she sighs. “Come in, you doofus.”

 

5:33 AM: While Hanzo scarfs down two strawberry croissants, he and Hana argue about the latest Blizzard news and old video games. She threatens to kick him out. He threatens to spam her phone. She threatens to ban him from the premises. He threatens to arrest her.

 

5:45 AM: He’s sent on his way with a box of pastries tucked under his arm. He gives her a hug and tells her he’ll see her later. She tells him to stay safe. He tells her that he’s going to do paperwork, and she shrugs. “Be careful of papercuts, I guess.”

 

5:50 AM: He opens the door to the station. Almost immediately, Deputy Amari is standing in front of him, scowling. “What are you doing here.”

 

He steps around her. “Paperwork.”

 

She sighs behind him. “At least it’s almost six, instead of your usual five.”

 

He ignores her and heads for his desk. When he puts down his bag, he realizes he forgot to take off his ring. He slides it off and pulls out the chain that lives in a pocket of his bag, strings it up and hangs it around his neck, dropping it beneath his shirt. Once that’s done with, he sits down and gets to work.

 

7:00 AM: His lower back is starting to let him know how little it appreciates the uncomfortable seat, especially after the events of the night before. He stands up and stretches, then decides to take a walk around the building.

 

7:05 AM: He wanders down to the morgue. He nods at Vaswani and Bastion, who’s tailing her. Bastion beeps at him and waves. His ever-present bird chirps and flutters over. Hanzo doesn’t disappoint, holding out a few crumbs for the bird to eat. The bird cheeps its appreciation. Hanzo looks at Vaswani. “Would you like breakfast?” and gestures with the box in his hand. She graciously accepts one of Hana’s eggs tarts and thanks him. He nods at her and leaves. She’s one of his favorites here--she knows the value of good, hard work, and a clean work environment.

 

7:06 AM: He stops at the sound of clanking footsteps. Bastion runs out and hands him a few papers. They appear to be the evidence reports for the cases he’s filing paperwork for, which will make his life much easier later. He bows his thanks at Bastion. Despite the language barrier, Bastion is one of the kindest workers in the force, and Hanzo appreciates him greatly.

 

7:24 AM: He leaves the pastry box in the break room. He doesn’t bother leaving a sign, because by now everyone knows where the pastries come from and to only take one or else Hanzo will hunt them down and stare-shame them to death.

 

7:30 AM: He’s back at his desk, ready to do more. By now, the sun had risen, and he can hear the occasional footstep as night-shift workers leave one by one.

 

8:00 AM: Heavy footsteps. He looks up and sees McCree, stretching and yawning. He’s wearing the orange tie, which clashes terribly with his cowboy hat. “Howdy, Shimada. Seen either Pharah or Morrison ‘round here?”

 

Hanzo shakes his head and McCree sighs. “Dammit. Well, good luck with the paperwork, partner. Lunch together, if we can manage it?”

 

Hanzo nods absently, and McCree walks away to go look for his partner or their boss.

 

9:00 AM: Time for tea and another walk.

 

9:02 AM: When he walks into the break room, Winston is standing over the kettle, frowning. Hanzo sees him and sighs. “Broken?”

 

Winston sighs too. 

 

Hanzo walks over to the coffee machine. He pulls out the pot of coffee and sets it aside, resisting the temptation to dump the stuff down the sink. He rinses the other pot and sets it under, then opens up the machine and takes out the filter and grounds. He hits the start button, and he and Winston watch silently while hot water percolates out of the machine.

 

9:03 AM: While they’re waiting for their water, Lena Oxton wanders in, holding a cup of instant ramen. He shudders at the sight. She waves at them, and frowns at the broken kettle. She joins them in watching water boil.

 

9:05 AM: Mei, one of the scientists, and Junkrat, her assistant and the latest addition to the force, arrive. They’re also trying to make tea.

 

9:07 AM: Morrison walks in, sees the intensity with which the five people are watching the coffee machine, and backs back out.

 

9:09 AM: Mm. Tea.

 

9:13 AM: He’s accosted on the way back to his desk by Ziegler, who drags him to the science room. She retired as a doctor, but she never got rid of her instinct to help people.

 

9:15 AM: In her office, she whirls and looks at him. “What time did you go to sleep and what time did you wake up?”

 

He looks at her. “Eleven and four.”

 

She glares at him. “I asked you what time you fell asleep and what time you woke up, not what time you went to bed and when you got up.”

 

He stares at her some more. She sighs. “Don’t make me call Genji.”

 

“One-thirty and three.”

 

She frowns. “Have you tried the sleeping pills?”

 

“Yes.” He doesn’t tell her that the night he tried them, he had a nightmare so vivid he screamed loudly enough to wake McCree up, and that McCree had tried and tried to rouse him but he remained locked in his night terrors.

 

She must have read some of the truth on his impassive face, because she nibbles at her lower lip. To reassure her, he says quietly, “I have only been here since six. And I will endeavour to leave before nine. Satisfied?”

 

She sighs. “Not really, but that will have to do.”

 

9:24 AM: He’s accosted again by Deputy Amari. She drags him towards Chief Morrison’s office.

 

9:26 AM: When they get there, Wilheim is leaving the office. He was supposed to retire ages ago, but he’s still going strong and the Chief isn’t going to kick his old friend to the curb, especially when his second-in-command is only a year younger. He nods at the two of them. He’s eating one of Hana’s pastries, Hanzo notes, and Wilheim thanks him heartily before going off to do who knows what. Tackle a criminal or two, probably.

 

9:27 AM: Hanzo feels a bit like a child in a principal’s office when he sits down, flanked by Amari. In front of him, the Chief sighs. “Shimada. Ana tells me you were here since five-fifty.”

 

He nods, and the Chief growls, “Then why the hell aren’t you clocked in yet?”

 

Hanzo cocks his head. “It must have slipped my mind.”

 

Amari takes over. “This is the fifth time you “forgot” to clock in in two weeks, Hanzo.”

 

He blinks at the two of them, refusing to grace that with an answer. Morrison sighs. “Don’t overwork yourself, Shimada.”

 

“Of all the people in this building, I believe you two are the least qualified to lecture me about overworking myself,” Hanzo feels compelled to point out.

 

“Low blow, Shimada,” Morrison growls, but there’s no heat to it.

 

“I was merely referring to the way you two have arguably the most pressure resting on your shoulders.”

 

“He has a point.” Amari sighs. “Alright, we get it. Go back to work. Don’t work through your lunch break, understand?”

 

Hanzo nods absently, then turns to go back to his desk. Again.

 

9:30 AM: Finally.

 

12:00 PM: He’s dragged out of his work trance by a knock on his desk. He looks up, and McCree is standing there, leaning against his desk. “Howdy. I have a new mission, straight from the Chief.”

 

Hanzo raises a brow. McCree grins. “To make sure you take a break and eat something. C’mon. Let’s bounce.”

 

On their way out, McCree mentions, “I wasn’t kidding ‘bout the straight from the chief part. He found me and told me to, and I quote, ‘drag your ass out of the office, shit on a stick that man’s going to keel over again soon.’”

 

Hanzo grumbles, “It only happened a few times.”

 

McCree scowls at him. “Few times my ass. You just kept--pook! Face down on your desk, out like a light.”

 

He pauses, then adds, “Actually, I kinda wish you’d do it again. You need the rest.”

 

“I thought we agreed to never speak of this.”

 

“You asked. We refused.”

 

12:05 PM: They enter Hana’s bakery. She waves at them enthusiastically. “Hiya!”

Hanzo orders yet more tea. McCree orders a ham and egg sandwich and a kimchi fried rice for Hanzo, which makes him glare. McCree scowls at him. “Don’t tell me you ain’t hungry. You’re eating something substantial. Cake doesn’t count.”

 

Hanzo sighs at Hana’s frown. “I do not understand why everyone insists on doing this to me. I am functional.”

 

McCree’s scowl deepens. “If you pook! like that on a case, something terrible might happen to you.”

 

Hanzo opens his mouth to argue, but he sees the way McCree presses his lips together, and drops the subject.

 

12:12 PM: Their food gets delivered along with a strawberry-lemon crepe cake with two forks. McCree amuses himself by eating the powdered sugar, and Hanzo scowls at him. “Lunch first. Dessert later.”

 

McCree pouts but acquiesces.

 

12:30 PM: Hanzo stands up. “I need to go back to work.” McCree frowns at him and opens his mouth, but he’s cut off prematurely by a metallic voice. 

 

“Leaving so soon, brother? Is Hana’s rice really that bad?”

 

Hanzo turns around and does a stiff half-bow. “Brother.”

 

Genji’s standing behind them, tilting his head at them in a way that signifies his amusement. “Mind if I intrude on your hot date, brother?”

 

McCree laughs at Hanzo’s expression. “Sit down, Genji. Want something to eat?”

 

Genji shakes his head. “I’ll just steal Hanzo’s tea.”

 

Hanzo scowls at both of them as Genji proceeds to swipe his mug from him and lifts his faceplate to take a sip.

 

12:34 PM: Hana comes out with a refill on his tea and a separate cup for Genji. He smiles at her. “This is why you are my favorite sibling.”

 

Hana gives him a weird look. “We aren’t related.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Genji interjects, “Hey! I’m right here!”

 

Hanzo shoots him a evil smile. “Exactly.”

 

He tries to ignore the way talking to Genji makes his heart thud in his ears.

 

12:50 PM: He finally escapes lunch with his brother and his McCree.

 

12:55 PM: He returns to his work.

 

1:12 PM: Awww. Malamute puppies.

 

1:14 PM: He really returns to his work.

 

1:30 PM: Zarya wanders over to see what he’s doing. She frowns at the mountains of paperwork and offers to take some off his hands. He declines her offer. 

 

Zarya likes him because he can speak Russian fairly well, and she hates her accent when she speaks English. She’s one of the few people he does not call by their full family name, because when he called her that she put him in a headlock. He likes her fairly well.

 

3:30 PM: Winston pops by to let him know that they fixed the kettle, and by fixed he means he used his lunch break to take it apart and build a more efficient one with the parts and the contents of the junk drawer in the lab. Hanzo blinks at him. Winston clears his throat awkwardly and leaves.

 

3:33 PM: The new kettle looks strange. He wonders where Winston got the glowing blue lights. Maybe leftovers from Oxton’s chronal accelerator?

 

3:35 PM: It boils water fairly quickly.

 

3:37 PM: Amari walks in and looks at the new kettle. She asks, “Winston?”

 

Hanzo nods. She sighs.

 

3:40 PM: Back at his desk, Hanzo muses about how a lot of the people he works with sigh often. All things considered, he’s not surprised.

 

4:23 PM: He stiffens when he hears metallic footsteps walk by his desk. He doesn’t look at his brother.

 

5:00 PM: He stands up and stretches again. His legs are feeling considerably unhappy with him, so he grabs the duffel bag out from underneath his desk and takes another walk around the building, listening to the quiet  _ tap tap tap _ of his braces.

 

He quite likes the sound, and McCree has told him multiple times that his footsteps were adorable. He makes a point of wandering by McCree’s desk, who looks up at him from where he’s talking to the younger Amari and smiles at him.

 

5:06 PM: He nods at Lindholm, who nods back. The man’s a little rough around the edges, but he doesn’t nag Hanzo about getting more sleep or going back home or eating enough or feeling less guilty or taking better care of himself, so Hanzo appreciates him.

 

5:10 PM: In the range, Correia dos Santos is practicing his aim, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Hanzo steps over and corrects his stance, which earns him a “Thanks, Shimada!” 

 

The cadet works hard. Hanzo can appreciate him.

 

5:14 PM: He falls into the steady  _ thunk _ of his arrows. He’s not supposed to use his bow in the practice range, but no one really cares all that much. Heh--story of this force. Don’t do something, but no one really cares if you do.

 

6:45 PM: He may have lost track of the time.

 

6:50 PM: When he’s shouldering his bag, Amari marches in. “You’re clocking out, get out of here.”

 

Hanzo blinks at her.

 

6:51 PM: He’s being bodily pushed through the hallways towards his desk. People are staring. Several of them give Amari thumbs-ups. He glowers at all of them.

 

6:55 PM: McCree and Genji are standing by his desk, his bag already packed. McCree looks at him. “You need anything else?”

 

“I need to work.”

 

“You definitely don’t need that.”

 

He grits his teeth. “I’m okay.”

 

“You definitely aren’t.” That’s Genji.

 

Hanzo growls at him but doesn’t say anything. He has no right.

 

Amari sighs and shakes his shoulder like he’s a misbehaving puppy. “Go home, Hanzo.”

 

He snaps, “I don’t need to go home!”

 

6:58 PM: He stares out the car window as McCree pulls out of the parking lot. 

 

He’s not sulking.

 

7:12 PM: McCree pulls into the parking garage in their apartment and parks the car. He looks at Hanzo for a long moment, then leans over and kisses him.

 

7:18 PM: Hanzo stumbles out of the car, feeling a bit dizzy from the short but intense make-out session they just had. On the other side, McCree smooths down his rowdy hair, making absolutely no improvement, and perches his hat back on his head. Hanzo pulls off his necklace and slips back on the ring, tucking the chain back into his bag.

 

7:23 PM: McCree opens the door to their apartment, making sure to kick off his shoes inside the door. Hanzo nods in approval. McCree drops his bag on the couch and flops down with a sigh. “I feel like I got my ass kicked after ten hours of work. I dunno how you manage to pull twelve minimum every damn day.”

 

Hanzo shrugs, and McCree cocks his head. He knows when to press and when to leave it. “What’d’ya want for dinner?”

 

7:25 PM: They end up making chicken stir fry.

 

7:54 PM: They do the dishes together, silently, hips bumping and hands touching across dishes.

 

7:55 PM: McCree splashes water on him. He scowls and splashes back.

 

7:59 PM: They clean the kitchen together, smiling and laughing over dish towels and soapy water puddles.

 

8:05 PM: Hanzo sits down at his desk in the study. McCree sits across from him. The sound of their typing fills the room.

 

8:36 PM: McCree gets up and stretches, groaning as his back makes weird noises. Hanzo glances up at him in concern. McCree smiles, walks over, and kisses his nose. Hanzo turns pink.

 

8:45 PM: When he scratches his head, his hand gets caught in his ponytail, which reminds him that he hasn’t changed out of his work clothes. He stands up and goes to the bedroom, where he changes into a simple robe and tugs out his ponytail. Next stop is the bathroom, where he wipes off his eyeliner and pulls out his contacts.

 

9:30 PM: McCree stands up and leaves. He comes back in a pair of boxers. Using the newfound miles of skin to his advantage, he coaxes Hanzo out into the living room so they can cuddle while he watches TV. Hanzo brings his laptop so he can do more work. And look at more news. And watch more puppies.

 

10:30 PM: A snore alerts him that McCree has fallen asleep. He smiles fondly down at his partner and reaches for the tv remote and flicks it off.

 

10:40 PM: His foot is falling asleep. He wonders how McCree can stand sleeping on top of his braces.

 

10:50 PM: He extracts himself from underneath McCree and limps over to the balcony. He leans outside and breathes the cold air, which brings him back to reality. 

 

Sometimes, he looks at McCree and his life and he’s so happy he wonders if it’s all a dream.

 

He has a good job and a good apartment and a good partner and his brother back and he doesn’t deserve a single bit of any of it, and he’s worried that any second he’ll wake up and it’ll all be a torturous nightmare.

 

He leans on the railing and watches the cars go below. Two years ago he would have been tempted to sit on the railing and let himself fall, but he’s made a promise. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t tempted still.

 

10:51 PM: He’s pulled out of his thoughts by warm arms around his waist and a beard rubbing against his throat. McCree brings up a hand to his lips and perches a cigar in between his teeth. When he takes out his matchbook, Hanzo takes it from him and strikes one, holding up the match to the cigar. He tosses the used match off the balcony, watching it fall. McCree takes out the cigar to press a kiss to Hanzo’s head. “Much obliged.”

 

They stand there, cuddling in the cool night air. McCree leans over him for a kiss on the lips, but Hanzo makes a disgusted face and covers his mouth. “No. You know the rules.”

 

McCree sighs and stubs out the cigar on his metal palm. “Yes, dear.”

 

He takes Hanzo’s hand and pulls him inside. Hanzo can still feel the warmth from the cigar on his metal hand.

 

10:53 PM: They stand side-by-side in the bathroom: McCree brushing his teeth, Hanzo, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Even when McCree’s done, he stands and watches Hanzo. Hanzo shoots him a look. “What?”

 

McCree doesn’t reply. But then Hanzo leans over and rinses his mouth. When he rises, reaching for the towel to dry his face, McCree moves.

 

They make out in the bathroom for a little bit.

 

10:58 PM: They stumble into the bedroom. Hanzo hops onto the bed, fumbling off his robe and braces, and McCree eagerly sheds his boxers, then literally pounces on top of him.

 

They make out in the bed for a little bit.

 

11:03 PM: Mm. McCree is very, very good at this. Hanzo gives as good as he gets.

 

11:35 PM: They strip off the bed sheets. Hanzo always wants to yell at McCree for dumping the sheets in the corner, but as always, he’s too tired to scold him. They wander to the shower together, holding hands and exchanging lazy kisses.

 

11:45 PM: They go back to bed, this time to actually sleep. Hanzo pillows his head on McCree’s broad, hairy chest, and prepares to stay up.

 

12:39 AM: The warmth of McCree’s arms and the sound of his breathing lulls Hanzo to sleep.

 

(he’ll wake up two hours later with blood seared into his vision and his brother’s name on his lips.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not sure who the last name refers to, drop a line in the comments. I had a lot of fun with this style, so I may do one from McCree's POV. Next fic is probably going to be more background for this series, focusing more on the other characters/happenings.


End file.
